You Don't Know
by FlameoHotmen
Summary: Kylo Ren is the leader of the Knights of Ren, and undercover police taskforce. During a mission he meets a mysterious redhead that he can't get out of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Kylo stared outside the speeder window, the bright lights from the city lighting up his pale face as they sped through the city, and tried to calm his thoughts. The informant that had called the Knights of Ren late last night was one a couple of the other Knights had worked with before and who had been proven to be reliable. He had told them he had information that might prove useful to the capture of Snoke.

Kylo was unable to repress the shudder that went through him at the name. He still remembered the first time he had seen the mobsters work in person, the old memory still made him nauseous and he had to fight the anger that flared within him, taking steadying breaths until he was calm. He had just joined the Knights of Ren when they had been called to a murder scene. A family of five had been brutally murdered during the night, their body parts spread throughout the property. Kylo was the one who stumbled upon the head and torso of a baby girl, no older than two years, her mouth wide open in a mockery of her last scream before death.

Kylo was certain that he threw up his entire stomach at the sight, but once he finished emptying the contents of his stomach, he was filled with a rage that rivaled nothing he had ever felt before. He knew in that moment that he would make Snoke pay for what he had done, that _he,_ Kylo Ren, would find Snoke and end him.

It was a couple days later that they discovered the reason behind the grisly murder. Apparently the mother had been distributing some of Snokes "product" -anything from heroin to aphrodisiacs, nothing was off limits to Snoke- and had been skimming some of it for herself. Naturally, Snoke had chosen to make an example of her by killing her and her family in a way that was so brutal no one else would be brave enough to try and steal from the mobster.

That had been two years ago, and still Kylo and the other Knights of Ren had failed to capture Snoke, the mobster had proven to be evasive time and time again. Just as the Knights seemed to be close on his tail, he would vanish without a trace, making it quickly obvious that he was a very powerful force user, strong enough and close enough to the dark side that he was capable to escaping the infamous Knights. Kylo hoped that tonight that would finally change, that they would finally get the break they so desperately needed and be able to capture that monster once and for all.

As the speeder pulled up to the brightly lit club, Kylo absentmindedly reached for the lightsaber he had concealed in his robes, feeling a familiar kind of comfort at the feeling of the weapon against his hand. With a nod at Sam and Michael -the other Knights joining Kylo on this trip- Kylo exited the speeder and walked up to the club, the obnoxiously loud music already getting on his nerves as he made his way up the steps. With a wave of his hand the bouncer let him and the other two Knights into the club without asking for ID.

Kylo did his best to hide his disdain as he stepped inside the club, that was crudely named Cocksuckers no less, and let his senses drift out in search of their informant. It didn't take long before Kylo was heading towards the back of the establishment, getting a sense that their informant was in that general area.

 _Kylo,_ the sound of Sam's voice in his head stopped him. _We need to wait for him in this room, he'll find us when he is able._

Kylo looked over at Sam and the other Knight, both standing at a private booth that was blocked off with curtains and a velvet rope, and couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the setting. Still, he said nothing but simply sent back an affirmative and that he would be their momentarily, that he just wanted to check the back exits. The other two Knights accepted this with ease and went back to sit in their private booth, leaving Kylo to his own devices. He made quick work of checking the back exits, pleased to see they would make suitable emergency exits before heading back to the other Knights. As it turns out, Kylo could have taken his time, because for the next half hour the three Knights were stuck sipping alcohol and waiting in their booth.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Kylo groaned, irritation bleeding from him as they waited.

"Calm down Ben, this is normal for him." Sam said with a smirk. He always enjoyed using Kylo's cover name, knowing how much the other Knight hated it.

"Yep." Michael agreed with a nod, taking another sip of his drink, eyes bright from the liquor. "He's very popular." Kylo simply rolled his eyes and slouched further into the couch.

Finally after another ten minutes of extreme boredom, the curtain opened and the most gorgeous creature Kylo had ever seen stepped through the curtain with a curse. "Sorry, my Master is a real cocksucking bastard." He said, irritation clear on his beautiful face as he took a seat next to Sam, and looked expectantly at the Knight.

Kylo stared in awe at the creature before him. The man was only a couple years older than Kylo himself, and perhaps only an inch or two shorter. His was nearly naked, only a thin maroon cloth covering his genitals, the rest of his pale body was draped beautifully in gold chains that glimmered in the clubs lighting. His vibrant red hair just reached his ears, falling across his forehead in a messy but extremely sexy way. Kylo found himself suddenly jealous of Sam for having the full attention of those piercing green eyes. Unfortunately he was jolted out of his thoughts when Sam sighed and pulled out a vial of white powder from his robes and passed it to the other man.

"Thanks." Said the redhead, quickly taking the vial.

"What the _fuck_!" Kylo shouted, jumping up from his spot on the couch and striding the couple steps up to the redhead, glaring at both him and Sam. "Since when do we trade _fucking drugs_ for information _?_ " He hissed, eyes flashing.

"When that's all they want, Ben." Sam said, sounding exhausted.

"Absolutely not." Kylo said harshly, reaching for the vial, surprised when the redhead stood fluidly and shoved him so hard he actually stumbled back a couple steps.

"You do _not_ get to fucking decide this for me." The redhead snarled, eyes flashing.

Anger flared in Kylo's chest and he crowded the other man's space. "I am not so desperate for information that I'm willing to give some junky his fix. I'm sure you make enough money stripping to get all the drugs you can handle." He snapped, letting his eyes rove the other man's nearly naked body.

Instead of getting angry like he expected, the redhead started to laugh, as if Kylo said the most ridiculous statement he'd ever heard. "Are you fucking serious? Do you not know where you are?" When Kylo just looked at him at a loss, the redhead rolled his eyes. "I don't get shit for what I do, you fucking child."

"What are you talk-" Kylo began, feeling unsettled.

"I'm a sex slave, you moron." He hissed, eyes blazing. "So excuse the fuck out of me for finding drugs where I can. You see, when you have to suck off and get fucked by strangers all day, you tend to look for an out." Once he was certain that he had shocked Kylo into silence, he returned to his seat next to Sam, who was trying his best to not make eye contact with anyone, and opened the vial, pouring the contents in a line on the back of his hand before quickly snorting it.

"I'm sorry." Kylo was perhaps more surprised than anyone when the words escaped him, but the redhead just rolled his eyes. Apologizes meant nothing to him, actions did. Not that it mattered anyway. He was just a slave, something to be bought and sold, feelings didn't do shit for him in this world.

He let a moment pass, enjoying the buzz the drug already had coursing through his system, before he stood gracefully and sauntered up to Kylo. He stood before the other man and studied him, enjoying himself when Kylo fidgeted uneasily. He _was_ handsome, in an unusual way. His face looked young, jaw sharp and nose looking like it might have been broken once, lips full and begging to be kissed. His long dark hair framed his face in gorgeous curls, softening the other sharper features. The rest of his body was covered in a black tunic and leggings, but even so, the redhead knew the would be well muscled underneath all that clothing. Without warning he sat on the Knight's lap and wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck.

"Get off me!" Kylo snapped, pushing at the redhead who refused to budge.

"Would you calm down?" The redhead snapped back. "If my Master comes in here and sees me just sitting and talking to you guys, he'll suspect something." That seemed to get through to Kylo, because he stopped trying to shove himself free, and instead sat still. With a grin the redhead leaned down, his full lips a soft brush against Kylo's ear. "So, here's what I know." He spoke quickly, telling Kylo how an ambassador had bragged about private meeting with Snoke on an outer rim planet three days from now. He was able to give them the name of the Hotel the ambassador would be staying at, as well as the time the event would be most likely to take place.

Just as he finished speaking, the redhead seemed to freeze for a moment before a sudden airy laugh left him and he began to grind on Kylo's lap. "You are _so_ bad!" He moaned, his voice throaty, before leaning down and catching Kylo's lips with his own, his tongue teasing the other man's lips as he continued to grind down and moan between kisses. Kylo was horrified to feel himself harden in his pants, and he found himself moving his hands to the redheads hips to forcibly moved him from his lap before he embarrassed himself, but before he could a voice ripped through the air.

"Hux!" A voice snapped, causing the redhead to turn towards the curtain that was now pulled back to show an angry looking man who was wearing a dingy suit. "Room three has been waiting for you!"

"Of course, Master." He said, his voice submissive and soft, eyes downcast. "I've just finished here."

With a grunt of acknowledgment, the redhead- Hux's- Master left, the curtain falling back behind him. Hux groaned, "like I said, a real cocksucking bastard." He rose from Kylo's lap and winked at him, "thanks for the cover." He said, before walking up to Sam once more. Kylo watched in distress as the other Knight passed over a needle and with the ease of practice, Hux shot the drugs up his arm, a sigh escaping as the drug worked through his system.

Kylo couldn't help the sharp words the left him. "The coke wasn't enough?"

Hux just looked at him in amusement. "Of course not, but coke with an aphrodisiac will be plenty." He seemed to think for a moment before adding, "well, for a couple hours at least. Seeing Kylo's shocked expression he laughed lightly. "Well, I'm off to room three, If I hear anything else, I'll give you guys a call."

"Thanks, Hux." Sam said, eyes sad. If Hux noticed, he didn't say anything, just took a deep breath and then sauntered across the club to a private room that had a large number three on it. The curtain was still open when Hux walked in, so Kylo could see the overweight man that sat inside it, his dick already out of his pants, eyes greedy as he looked Hux over. When the redhead was close enough, the man grabbed him roughly by his hair and shoved him to his knees, closing the curtain before Kylo could see anything else.

It took everything he had not to storm across the way and rip the man to shreds, to scream at him to leave Hux alone. As if sensing his thoughts, the other two Knights stood on either side of him and bodily pushed him towards the door and out into the cool air. Just in time too, because the second they were outside, Kylo was vomiting up everything he had eaten that day. Michael and Sam looked at him sadly.

"We should've warned you." Michael said, face full of guilt.

"We can't leave him." Kylo said desperately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"We have to." Sam said, voice soft but firm. "He's the best informant we've got."

"So that makes it okay to let him be abused like that?" Kylo snarled, feeling his rage building.

"No, it does _not_ make it okay, Kylo." Sam snapped back. "But he's been in slavery all his life, he doesn't know anything else. And right now, he is the only one giving us decent leads to Snoke. We can't put one life above all the others Snoke will end if we don't stop him."

"It's not fair." Kylo said flatly, looking at the ground.

"I know." Sam admitted. "But I promise you, the moment we have Snoke, we can come back and free Hux, okay?"

Kylo was quiet for several moments, thinking over Sam's words. "Then we better hurry." He finally said, striding towards the speeder, determined that this time they would finally catch Snoke.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was late by the time the Knights made it back to their hotel, the ride back had been tense and largely silent. Kylo wasn't sure if the other Knights were thinking about the new information or his unusual outburst over the redhead, but he decided that he didn't care. Any decent being would want to free someone from slavery -Kylo didn't give a shit if it was legal on this planet, it was still wrong- and he had to admit that Hux's quick wit and demeanor were surprisingly refreshing. Despite his young age, Kylo had quickly become the leader of the Knights, due in part to his natural leadership abilities, but more importantly, his impressive abilities with the force. Because of this, it was extremely rare for anyone to question him, let alone _argue._ It wasn't something Kylo had realized he had missed until Hux had spoken. Apparently even being a slave couldn't quite dull the other man's fire, the thought brought a small smile to the Knight's face.

With a nod at the two other Knights, Kylo headed to the privacy of his own room, not bothering to remove his robes as he sprawled dramatically over his king sized bed, a groan leaving him as he collapsed. He stared up at the ceiling blindly as the nights events ran through his head over and over again. He tried to keep his minds to the details of what Hux had told him about the supposed meeting with Snoke, - he already knew of the building that the meeting would be taking place and knew of several vantage points the Knights could use-but as hard as he tried to avoid it, his mind kept going back to the feeling of Hux grinding on him, how perfect his lips had felt on his own.

Without meaning to, he felt himself getting hard. After months of only getting relief by his own hand, his body was more than ready for a Hux repeat. After several more minutes of trying to think about work and ignore his growing erection, Kylo gave up and shoved himself off his bed, stripping off his heavy cloak and leggings, a sigh escaping him as he sprawled back on the bed and took his throbbing length into his hand. His head tipped back and a groan escaped him as he stroked himself, thinking of Hux, wanting to taste his lips again, wondered how those lips would feel around his cock.

The thought was like dropping ice water on his arousal, and Kylo immediately pulled his hand back as if it had been burned. Disgust filled him as-instead of his own fantasy- he remembered the man back at the club that had roughly pulled the redhead to his knees, obviously sharing Kylo's thoughts on Hux's lips. Shakily, Kylo pulled on a pair of loose black pants, and paced the room.

He had hated leaving Hux at that club and wished more than anything that he could check on the other man somehow. It took another minute of brooding before Kylo realized what an idiot he was being. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, Kylo sat cross-legged on the floor and began to take long, even breaths. He let his mind clear of everything, letting all his emotions go.

Hux shakily made his way to his room, relief pouring through him when he finally stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. He didn't pause, but instead headed straight for the fresher, turning the water on as hot as it would go. He stripped off the flimsy chains and cloth he was wearing and kicked them to the side before stepping gratefully under the spray. His skin burned, but he didn't care, he never did. It was the only way he was able to feel even remotely clean after yet another day of work. Despite being a sex slave for most of his life, he still scrubbed himself raw every chance he got, until he almost felt as though he scrubbed away the touch from all the strangers. Almost.

When the water finally started to cool, Hux shut it off and stepped out, wiping himself down with a flimsy towel and then brushed his teeth for several minutes longer than necessary, before curling under his blankets, heat still radiating off of his skin. While he was still hot now, he knew in a short amount of time he would be freezing once more. As a sex slave, his Master didn't see why he would need any type of clothing other than his skimpy work outfits, so all Hux had to fight off the chill was the thin blanket that he had been given a couple of years ago.

Curled under the blanket, Hux lay on his side and surveyed his surroundings. While he would rather be free than a slave, he knew he shouldn't complain. At least his Master was somewhat decent, as far as Masters go. He had his own room- sure the shower was so small he could barely turn in it, and the only piece of furniture was a bed that was a bit too small- but it was _his._ He was rarely starved or beaten, and he always knew what time he was supposed to be performing. In all honesty, he oftentimes felt grateful. He was much happier here than he had ever been in a private home, he _hated_ private homes.

Not wanting to rehash old memories, Hux turned his thoughts back to his meeting with the Knights. Sam and Michael he had met before, but Ben had been new to him, and by far the most amusing. He grinned as he remembered the other man's outrage at Hux taking drugs, his face was so full of expressions, Hux wondered how he could ever been intimidating. Then again, most people who faced against the Knights of Ren had something to lose, which Hux thought put them at a distinct disadvantage than a drug addicted sex slave. He grinned at the thought, and then frowned quickly when he felt a slight twinge in his head.

 _Hux?_ The sound of his name echoing like a question in his mind had the redhead jumping out of bed and looking around wildly, despite knowing it was impossible for anyone to be hiding in the tiny room without being blatantly obvious.

"Who's there?" He whispered, uncertainty lacing his words as he turned in circles, wondering if the coke he had taken earlier had been laced with something else.

 _I just wanted to make sure you were ok._ Replied the phantom voice. _It's Kylo Ren._

"Fuck! Fucking Knights, giving me laced shit!" Cursed Hux, pulling at his hair in frustration. "All I wanted was some fucking coke, motherfuckers."

 _Would you calm down? It wasn't laced._

Hux snorted at that. "Obviously it was, since I'm hearing a voice who calls himself _Kylo_." He said the name in a mocking sneer. "I don't even _know_ a fucking Kylo."

 _Oh, they called me Ben when you saw me._

It took a minute for the words the voice spoke to sink in. Once it did Hux sat heavily on his bed, trying to process that he was apparently talking to the Knight from earlier. "How are you talking to me like this?" He finally asks.

 _The force works in mysterious ways._ Hux could swear Ben, or Kylo, whatever the fuck his name was, was grinning when he said that.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He muttered in reply.

 _I highly doubt that._

"You're right." Hux agreed. "The stupidest thing I ever heard was when some voice in my head said his name was Kylo."

 _I'm glad you find my name so amusing,_

"I think the drugs are still affecting me, actually." Hux found himself confessing for no good reason. "I mean, I have absolutely no room to talk."

 _Please tell me you have a ridiculous first name._

"It's horrid, actually."

 _What is it?_

"I don't want to say."

 _Please?_

Hux sighed, but something about someone actually saying please to him, in a non-sexual way too, had him saying his vile name aloud. "Armitage."

There was a long pause, and then: _your name is Armitage Hux?_

"That's what I said, you idiot."

 _You're right, you have absolutely have no room to talk._ Hux could swear Kylo was snickering in his mind. _Armitage, your parents must have hated you._

"I think they sold me into slavery just so they didn't have to admit to their friends that they came up with such an awful name." Hux joked.

When Kylo spoke in his mind again, it was filled with such sorrow that Hux felt enveloped by it. _Hux, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me._

"There's nothing to forgive." When he was met with silence, Hux rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ren, it's not a big deal. I've been a slave for a long time."

 _So your calling me Ren now?_

Hux was grateful for the change in conversation. "You said your name was Kylo Ren, right?"

 _Yes._

"Well, due to my _unfortunate_ name situation, I tend to call people by their last name to encourage them to do the same with me. _"_

 _Very clever of you._

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Hux replied, letting his body fall back onto his bed so he was staring at the ceiling.

 _You never did tell me if you were ok._

"Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a hesitation before Ren spoke. _I saw the man in the other booth grab you._

Hux felt his stomach drop at Ren's admission. He hated the thought of the Knight seeing him handled like that, hated how weak he must have looked. Still, he tried his best to make his voice sound nonchalant. "Well it wasn't a big deal. It's how the industry works."

 _I hated it._

"Well, it's not exactly a thrill ride for me either." Hux said, voice dry.

 _No one should be allowed to touch you._

Hux got angry at that. "No one should be allowed to touch me, Ren, really?"

 _No, they shouldn't._

"I'm a _fucking sex slave,_ Ren! That's about the only thing they _are_ allowed to do to me." He found himself clenching his fist and watching dispassionately as his hand turned white. "I don't get a fucking say, so telling me something isn't _fair_ doesn't fucking matter!"

 _I didn't mean to upset you. I just, shit, I want you to know that I'm coming back for you. After we catch Snoke, I'm coming back and freeing you._

That had Hux calming down, and suddenly he found himself relaxed. He knew what _this_ was, he knew how to play this game. "You are?"

 _Yes._

"You're going to save me?"

 _Yes._

"Well someone so gallant as to save me _must_ get a reward." Hux was certain that Ren was a little lost at this point, so he continued. "Maybe while were speeding away I'll take your big cock into my wet mouth and suck you until you can't see straight."

 _What the fu-_

Hux ignored whatever Ren was starting to say and instead continued. "Or maybe I'll wait until we have a little more room and I'll let you pound into my tight ass. Is that what you want?"

 _I don't want any of that!_

"Really?" Hux snarled. "So that wasn't your dick I felt when I was grinding on your lap earlier tonight?"

 _Just because I find you attractive doesn't mean I want anything from you!_

"Tell that to your dick, Ren."

 _Fuck. What can I do to make you believe me?_

"Don't tell me your going to rescue me." Hux snapped. "It does nothing for me, and I've heard it a million times."

 _Ok. I won't mention it again._ Hux was grateful that Ren sounded sincere, and he allowed himself to relax again. Before the talk of rescuing, Hux had actually found himself enjoying his conversation with Ren, and it was something he found he didn't want to lose just yet.

"Good, now tell me how you got the ridiculous name Kylo Ren." As Ren launched into the story, Hux found himself drifting off to the sound of the lilting voice, feeling more peaceful than he had for a very long time.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ren continues talking until he's certain that Hux had fallen into a deep sleep, and even then he found himself reluctant to cut off contact. Something about the redhead made him feel more at ease than he could ever remember being. He allowed himself another moment of peace before finally cutting off the contact. He had a lot work to do if he was going to finally catch Snoke, because despite what he had said to Hux, he was _not_ going to drop the idea of freeing Hux. The second he caught Snoke, he was headed straight back to that shitty club and freeing Hux.

The next day passed in a blur, the other Knights all flew in and they spent the day casing the hotel that the meeting was suppose to take place. Each of the six of them had a designated spot so they could see the hotel from all angels without drawing attention. They had thought-and then quickly disregarded- thoughts of trying to bug the place, but if Snoke was even half as clever as he had so far proven to be, he would have had spy's in place for several days now to make sure there wasn't any suspicious activity.

They _had_ managed to put a tracker on the ambassador most frequently used transport, as well as having one of the Knights staying close enough that they could monitor the ambassadors thoughts. So far they had only learned that Hux was telling the truth, that the ambassador was planning on meeting Snoke in less than three days at the same location, as well as the fact that the man was both arrogant and fearful about his meeting with the infamous mobster. Not that they really expected to find more than that, Snoke was always careful to give his subordinates the least amount of information as possible.

That night Kylo once again left his Knights to their own devices and headed to his room to mediate. However, the second he tried to clear his thoughts, all he could think about was just how Hux was doing, and before he could come up with a good reason why not to, Kylo was reaching out through the force and seeking out Hux's unique signature. He found the redhead with a disturbing amount of ease, something he chose to ignore, and then tentatively spoke to the other man.

Hux shivered under his blanket, trying desperately to sleep despite the cold, when a voice sounded in his head.

 _Hux?_

"Hey, Ren." He said softly, proud of himself that his teeth hadn't chattered on the words. "How's life fighting crime with the glorious Knights of Ren?"

 _Oh you know, very heroic and dashing._

Hux couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. "Dashing, really?"

 _Of course. Basically we spend our time brushing our hair and practicing facial expressions in the mirror. It's all very important work._

"It sounds like it. I'm surprised you have time in between your nightly hundred brush strokes to talk to me."

 _It's a sacrifice to be sure._ Hux could feel the warmth in those words. _But I decided that my hair could suffer a night while I spoke to you._

"How very gallant of y-you." Hux gritted his teeth at the sound of them chattering, hoping Ren hadn't noticed.

 _What's wrong?_

"Nothing." He lied quickly.

 _Hux!_

The sharp reprimand startled Hux into responding. "I'm just cold."

 _Why are you cold?_

Hux rolled his eyes at that question. "Uh because I'm a _slave_. They don't exactly go out of their way to make sure I'm comfortable."

 _And you're ok with that?_

"I'm not _ok_ with it, I've just accepted it."

There was a brief hesitation, and then Ren spoke again. _What if you didn't have to accept it? What if you could have a different life?_

"I told you that I didn't want to hear you talk about freeing me." Hux snapped.

 _I know, it's just that I don't think you realize-_

Hux cut him off, not caring what Ren was trying to say. "I said I _don't care!"_

 _Hux-_

"Get out of my fucking head, Ren." When he could still feel the other man's presence, he stood up from the bed and punched the wall hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. "GET OUT! NOW!"

 _I'm sorry._ Ren said softly, and then he was gone. Trembling, Hux sat back on the edge of his bed and let a dry sob leave his lips.

Ren was irritable the next day, snapping orders at the other Knights and critisizing everything they did, something that wasn't helpful considering the task that was set before them. Still, Ren couldn't fully free himself of the frustration that was fueling him. His talk with Hux the night before was still playing over in his mind, and he hated the anger and anguish he had brought out in the other man. He had just wanted Hux to know that he meant what he said, that Hux _could_ have a better life, that Kylo was strong enough to give him that. Instead he had just pissed the other man off.

Irriated with everything around him, Kylo dismissed the Knights and headed to the hotels gym, where he spent the next several hours training, working his body until he felt ready to drop, and then he worked some more. He wanted every muscle aching, he wanted it to feel impossible to lift his head, so that way he might be able to get a certain redhead out of his head and instead focus on his mission. When he finally stopped his training, he was drenched in sweat, his breaths coming out in hard gasps. He shakily walked over to his water bottle and took a long drag before dumping the rest onto his head, relishing the sharp chill that spread over his overheated body. The sudden change in temperature bringing an idea to his mind.

"Hux, come here." Hux obediently followed his Master to his office, keeping his gaze down and hands clasped respectfully behind his back, as he waited for the other man to speak. "It seems as though you have an admirer." He finally said.

"Sir?" Hux asked, still keeping his eyes downcast.

"Here." His Master roughly passed him a parcel. "He paid me quite a fee to make sure you were given it, and allowed to keep it." Hux took the package, holding it delicately, whatever was inside was light, and he wondered what it was. Even so, he kept from speaking, knowing his Master would tell him what to do next.

"Whatever it is you're doing to infatuate this man, keep it up. He seems to have no qualms about spending money on you." His Master said, a greedy chuckle escaping him. "You're excused."

"Thank you, Sir." Hux replied automatically, taking the package and walking anxiously to his room, making sure the door was closed before sitting on his bed with the gift. While clients trying to bestow gifts onto their slave of choice wasn't unheard of, it was very rare for said gift to actually make it to the slave. Normally, quite a bit of bribery was involved in such an act. Wondering who it could be from, as well as what it was, Hux opened the box slowly, and then gasped in wonder.

With careful hands, he pulled the luxuriously thick black blanket from the box, marveling at it's warmth and softness. He gingerly wrapped it around his shoulders and was immediately warmed by it, noting gratefully that it was so long he could easily wrap it around himself twice and still have some leftover. As he finished wrapping himself up, a card fluttered to the ground. With shaking hands, Hux picked it up and read the words written neatly.

Some of us do care about your comfort. Please forgive me. -R

Hux was certain that the smile that spread over his face could have lit up the whole planet.

The next day and a half, the Knights of Ren were very busy. Everything that could be done to prepare for the ambassadors meeting with Snoke had been, and now all that was left was waiting. They watched as the transport carrying the ambassador arrived and the heavyset man got out and made his way inside the building.

Carefully they monitored his thoughts -deciding to keep their distance until they were certain he was actually speaking to Snoke- and once again it was the same arrogant and fearful feeling the man had entertained before about meeting the infamous Snoke. They followed his thoughts as he went to the designated room and let himself in, and they noticed before he did the sound of a wire being tripped the second the door open. The blast that went off took the whole building with it, and the Knights could only watch as their plans, just like the building before them, crumbled.

It was several more days before the Knights decided they weren't going to find anything else leading them to Snoke, and they were left waiting until another lead to come through. Kylo decided to give his men the night off, hoping that they could all get a decents nights sleep and be better able to come up with another plan of attack in the morning.

It was still early in the night when they all went their seperate ways, and Kylo found himself driving his speeder around aimlessly, not yet wanting to go to his empty hotel room. He wasn't necessary surprised when he realized he was pulling up to Hux's club, nor was he surprised at himself for striding up to the door like he owned the place, excitement building in him as sought out the redhead.

The inside of the club was dark, only some low lighting making it possible to see his way around. In the middle of it was the stage where several poles were placed, each being used by a nearly nude body. A couple of women were on the middle and far right poles, but Kylo ignored him, because as soon as he walked in his attention was captured by the redheaded man that was dancing on the far left pole. He was dressed similarly to what he had been wearing when Kylo had first met him, the only difference was their were a few less chains draped over his body, and his bottoms were smaller and more snug, leaving very little to the imagination.

Kylo swallowed as he watched Hux dance to the suggestive music that was playing, he arched his body beautifully in the light, and Kylo watched as the other man trailed a hand down down his bare chest, eyes closed as he swayed. Another man seemed to have taken interest in Hux as well, and Kylo watched in anger as the man stepped closer to the stage. Kylo looked darkly at the other man, who seemed to be very close to Hux's own age, and took in his short dark hair and tall, lean body. The man reached forward and caressed Hux's hip and Kylo found himself taking a step forward, ready to kill the man for touching Hux, but then he saw Hux look over to see who had touched him, and he beamed.

"Tovin!" Kylo heard Hux cry, as he left his spot on the stage and jumped into the other mans arms, wrapping his legs around the mans waist, and his arms around his neck. The man, Tovin, laughed happily and grabbed Hux's ass, holding him close.

"I've missed you too, baby." He said softly, kissing Hux gently.

"It's been weeks!" Hux pouted. "Did you find someone else to your liking?"

Tovin grinned down at the redhead. "How could I find anyone better than you?"

"Good answer." Hux said with a grin. "Now on to the important question, did you get us a room?"

Tovin's response was to waggle his brows and carry the now laughing Hux into a private room across the way. Kylo found himself rooted to the spot, unable to believe what he had just seen. He had stupidly believed that Hux hadn't really been _involved_ with anyone, but he was very obviously wrong. No one could fake that kind of joy at seeing another person, and despite his best intentions, Kylo had brushed at Hux's mind and had seen nothing but happiness at the sight of the other man. With too many emotions going through him to process, Kylo turned on his heel, determined to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked down to see a man with blond hair looking him over appreciatively.

"Care for a drink, love?" The man asked, brown eyes twinkling. Unable to think of why not, Kylo allowed himself to be lead to the bar. After his third shot, he realized that eating before drinking might have been a good idea, but it was too late for that now. He watched dispassionately as the blonde man, who had introduced himself as Sunny, ran his fingers up and down his arm, not at all surprised when he suggested a private dance for Kylo.

While having someone give him a lap dance wasn't really on his lists of wants, he found himself being led to a private room and seated in a chair, the blonde man wasting no time straddling him and grinding his hips. Kylo allowed his head to fall back, a sigh escaping him as a soft hand carded through his hair, the alcohol he consumed making him feel pleasantly dizzy. A knock sounded on the door and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sunny, Master has a client for you. Room one when you're done here." Hux's words trailed off as he saw just who was being entertained.

Suddenly sensing the tension in the room, Sunny looked between the two men. "Uh, why don't you take over for me?" He said, not giving them time to answer before he was leaving the room.

Kylo watched as Hux slowly walked towards him, his lips still red from kisses, his hair still slightly mussed from hands being run through it. Kylo didn't move as Hux swung a leg over and began to move seductively over him, resting his hands on Kylo's shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you here again." He said softly.

"I had some down time, I thought I would see how you were doing." Kylo said through gritted teeth.

"I see." Hux said, although he clearly didn't. "Well, I can see how Sunny stole your attention. He's quite beautiful."

"Well, I was going to say hi, but I didn't think your boyfriend would appreciate it." Kylo said sharply.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hux snapped, although he didn't let up on his grinding.

"Oh you know, the man you climbed all over the moment you saw him. Tovin, I heard you call him." Kylo tried to keep the heat out of his voice, but even so, Hux froze above him a moment, before resuming his movements.

"I took his virginity, a couple years back." Hux said conversationally. "He knew he was gay, but had no idea what he was doing. I taught him what to do, and how to do it." Hux paused a moment before continuing. "He was-is- a very sweet man. So far he's never hurt me, he only wants to try and make me feel as good as I make him feel. He actually cares about me."

"Well that's wonderful, Hux." Kylo said, irritation clear in his voice.

Hux continued as if he hadn't spoken. "So when I see him, I know that at least for a little bit I'm going to be safe. I will be getting fucked, but it's with someone who doesn't actually _want_ to hurt me, and as a _slave_ , you find that you get attached to clients who aren't abusive. And that's what he is, a client. So yes, I am enthusiastic when I see him, I smile and laugh and try my best to have a good time, because if I don't give him that, if I don't make him feel special, he'll go and find someone that will, which means I'll will be available to someone who might not actually give a shit about how I feel."

"Fuck, I'm sorry Hux." Kylo groaned, grabbing at the other man's hips to stop his incessent grinding. "I don't have any right to judge you regardless, I just, care for you."

At that Hux chuckled. "You and everyone else."

"Maybe, but I don't need to fuck you in order to care about you." Kylo said, voice soft.

"But you want to." Hux said, looking down pointedly at the bulge straining at Kylo's pants.

"Yes, I won't lie. You must know how gorgeous you are, but I'm not an animal, I _can_ control myself. Besides," he added, "I can't fuck someone who can't say no."

Hux's eyes were searching as he spoke. "What if I don't want to say no?"

Kylo shook his head sadly, "it doesn't matter. You can't actually say no, even if you wanted to. So that leaves us as just friends."

Hux seemed to consider that for a while, idly toying with a strand of Kylo's hair that had fallen in his eyes. "Thank you for my blanket." He finally said, voice low.

"You're welcome, Hux." Ren replied. "I didn't like the thought of you cold."

"Well I don't see that being a problem anymore." Hux replied cheekily, and Kylo had to laugh.

They spent a few more minutes talking before Hux was called from the room to service his next client. Kylo asked if it was ok if he contacted him later that night, pleased when Hux's eyes lit up and he nodded. As Kylo walked back to his speeder, he couldn't contain the grin that now plastered his face.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

It was another three weeks before Kylo had an excuse to see Hux again, unfortunately it had to be done with two other Knights of Ren, Hux had contacted them a couple of days ago saying he might have more information for them and since the rule was that no less than three Knights could meet with an informant about Snoke, Sam joined him again. Michael had other things to attend to, so they brought Javier instead this time. Kylo wasn't a fan of bringing Javier along, the Knight had a tendency to be over the top. He enjoyed partying a little too much for Kylo's comfort, especially considering the venue they were going too, however they didn't have much other choice, all the other Knights were busy. Deciding he couldn't do much about it now, Kylo instead focused his thoughts towards Hux, unable to ignore the flutter that rose in his chest when he thought about seeing the redhead.

The ride to the club was blissfully short this trip, and Kylo had to keep himself from running into the club, but even so his pace was a bit faster than usual. He ignored the comment about wanting to get laid that came from Javier, instead waving his way inside and sending the others for a booth while he searched the crowd for the familiar redhead. It didn't take long to find him, after so many nights of talking through the force, Hux's signature was as familiar as his own.

He was pleased when he followed Hux's signature to the stage. The other man had admitted the other night that he was at his happiest when he was on stage, he liked that he didn't have anyone touching him for a change, and he got to pick his own music, a real bonus he had said with a laugh. Kylo walked closer to the stage, smiling as he listened to the song playing over the speakers, and when Hux lifted his head, Kylo winked at him.

Hux couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face as he caught sight of Kylo. The man was dressed as dramatic as usual, head to toe in black, face framed with gorgeous dark hair. He struggled -and failed- at hiding his amusement at Kylo's actions. The man had had the audacity to wink at him, for gods sake! When the music ended Hux jumped gracefully down from the stage and sauntered up to the Knight.

"Enjoying the view?" He purred, purposefully rubbing up against the other man.

Kylo chuckled at his antics and then threw his head back and clutched at his chest, "of course I enjoy the view, you are a _god_ among mere men!" He declared dramatically, "how I can stand in your presence and not perish is beyond me." When he sagged against Hux as though fainting, Hux was horrified to find a giggle escape him as he struggled to hold the larger man up.

"I can't be a very strong god if your crushing me!" He protested, still giggling like an idiot. "Stand up!"

"I'm trying!" Kylo protested weakly, peering up at Hux through his hair, "but your beauty disarms me."

"You are the most ridiculous thing in the galaxy!" Hux proclaimed, managing to push Kylo in the direction of the booth the other Knights were in.

Kylo just looked at Hux before whipping his head away dramatically. "I can't bear it! It's as if I am looking into the sun!"

"You are an absolute idiot!" Hux said, but he had finally managed to push Kylo most of the way to the booth, and the Knight seemed to take pity on his struggle, because he straightened up and gave Hux a dazzling grin, and then strode into the booth as if he hadn't just been acting like a dramatic maiden. Hux followed Kylo into the room, a smile still on his face, at least it was until he caught sight of the other two men that were waiting for them.

"Hux?" Javier said, immediately standing up from his spot on the couch and staring at the redhead.

Kylo whipped his head around as he watched Hux's face pale. "Hello, Sir." The soft, submissive voice sounded nothing like the Hux that Kylo had come to know.

Javier grinned darkly. "Come here." Hux walked forward, keeping his eyes down, hands clasped behind his back. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." Hux replied, still in that unusually soft voice.

"I had no idea it was you we were meeting with, otherwise I would have brought more credits." Javier said, his eyes raking Hux's body appreciatively.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kylo snarled, getting between Hux and the other Knight.

Javier actually laughed. "What's wrong with me? Why didn't you tell me we were meeting with the greatest cocksucker in the galaxy?"When Kylo lunged towards the other man, Sam all but tackled him.

Sam glared at Javier. "Would you shut up?"

"What?" Asked Javier, feigning innocence. "It's not like he's doing anything he doesn't want to. Isn't that right, Hux?"

"Yes, Sir." Hux replied, voice small.

"You would suck me off right now if I let you, isn't that right?" Javier was too busy sneering at Hux to notice Kylo pushing Sam aside.

"Yes, Sir."

Javier smiled darkly. "Then get on your knees for me."

Hux dropped obediently to his knees and awaited further orders. When there was a longer silence than usual, he risked looking up, and then frowned. Javier was standing with his hands clutching his throat, face turning blue as he struggled. Startled, Hux looked around and saw Kylo standing with his hand outstretched, eyes blazing with fury as he slowly walked towards Javier.

"Kylo, your going to kill him!" Sam hissed, trying to break the other mans concentration, to no avail.

Instead Kylo kept those menacing eyes fixed on Javier as he moved forward. "You will apologize to Hux. You will show him nothing but respect. You will not touch him again. If you do, if you even _think_ about touching him, I will kill you myself." With that Kylo lifted his hand, letting Javier fall back to the floor, coughing harshly and trying desperately to pull air into his lungs.

Ignoring the other mans struggles, Kylo walked over to where Hux was still kneeling and held his hand out, helping the other man to his feet. He tilted Hux's head up so he could look into his eyes, and then frowned when he was met with a glare. "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't necessary." Hux whispered angrily.

Kylo stared at him in shock for a minute. "Are you serious?" When Hux stubbornly refused to respond Kylo let out a harsh laugh. "Like hell it wasn't necessary! If I hadn't stopped him, you'd be on your knees sucking him off right now!"

"So?" Hux hissed.

"What the fuck do you mean, so?" Kylo demanded.

"So what?" Hux ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What do you think I do when your not here? You keep forgetting that I'm a fucking pleasure slave, so sucking dick really isn't a big deal to me anymore." Hux began to pace, his eyes flashing. "You come in here and act like you're saving me, but the truth is, when you leave I go right back to what I was doing before you waltzed in." He stopped in front of Ren, chest heaving. "So stop trying to play the fucking hero. You're here because I have information and you have drugs, that's it!"

"Shut up!" Kylo shouted, fury rising in him.

For a moment Hux froze at the order, but then years of harsh training kicked in and he ducked his head respectfully and then murmured, "Yes, Sir."

"That's not funny." When Hux didn't respond Kylo rolled his eyes, "So now you aren't talking to me?"

"What would you like me to say, Sir?" Hux responded, voice devoid of emotion. He wondered absently what Kylo would do to him, the man clearly had a lot of anger and Hux knew he was an easy target.

"Fuck this." Kylo snapped, striding towards to exit. He turned and faced Sam, "give him the fucking drugs and get the information, I'll be outside."

"Wait Ben-" Kylo didn't bother to listen to the rest of what Sam was trying to say, instead he stormed outside, his thoughts whirling.

He couldn't understand Hux, how could he let himself be abused like this? Kylo had offered him a way out, was willing to fight for him, and instead Hux defends those who would abuse him? It made no fucking sense, and he was tired of trying to figure out the other man. He continued pacing until he felt a softening in his tie to Hux, knowing immediately that the coke they had brought had reached the other mans system. Another wave of fury rolled over him as he felt their unusual bond, at least until he felt the despair coming through from the other side. Without meaning to, Kylo let his mind drift over to Hux's, gently touching the other man's mind with his own.

The main emotion in Hux's mind, Kylo discovered, was fear. Despite the brave face he put on, he was scared on an almost constant level. He was afraid his Master would discover what he was really doing with the Knights and punish him. He was afraid that his next client would abuse him. He was afraid that he would stop being desirable and be sent to a private home. Over all those fears though was the fear of Kylo himself.

He was terrified of Kylo. He was terrified that Kylo would come storming back in and demand to be serviced, but even more, he was terrified that Kylo wouldn't come back at all, that he had lost someone who had quickly become important to him by not knowing how to behave properly. His Masters always said he was difficult, and Kylo had obviously come to the same conclusion, and as hard as he had tried to deny it, he had come to crave their nightly talks. He craved hearing Kylo's impossible stories, and he craved the illusion of friendship Kylo had created. He knew it was fake, that no one would actually _want_ to be his friend, but even so, he had begun to cherish the lie. It was nice to feel normal for once, or as normal as a slave could be.

With a wrench of his mind, Kylo pulled free, his face pale. He had been so selfish, so angry at Hux for reacting the way he had been taught to. Kylo lowered his head into his hands, ashamed at the way he had acted. While he had been so busy trying to remind Hux he was a victim, he had at times forgotten it himself. His closeness and ease with the other man had made it entirely too easy to forget that Hux had grown up in a brutal enviornment, that he might respond in unusual ways because of this. Cursing himself, Kylo went back inside, stopping at the front desk for a moment before heading back to the booth the others were still in.

He swept aside the curtain and felt a pain in his chest at the half fearful, half hopeful look Hux shot him. "Leave us." He ordered the others, his eyes not leaving Hux's. The other two hurried to do as bid, but Kylo grabbed Javier's arm roughly before he could leave. "Did you apologize?" He asked dangerously.

"Yes, I-I apologized." Javier said, fear clear in his eyes. Kylo's answer was to shove him out of the booth.

When they were alone, Hux dropped his gaze. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Hux." Kylo said softly. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, that wasn't fair of me." Hux peeked up at him, eyes wary. "I have grown to think of you as a friend, and I am very protective of my friends." Kylo admitted. "I understand if you want me to leave, if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I _am_ sorry and if you give me another chance I will do my best to be better."

Kylo gave Hux a minute, and when he didn't say anything Kylo knew that was his answer, he had blown this. He stood on trembling legs and found he couldn't meet Hux's gaze. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, I'll be on my way." He began to leave and then paused. "Oh, I paid for your -services- for the rest of the night, so you have the rest of the evening off. Goodbye, Hux."

He was almost out of the booth when Hux called out, "wait!" He paused, waiting as Hux walked up to him. "You paid for my service, so why would you leave?"

Kylo smiled at him softly, "you were right when you said when I left you had to go back to work. I figured this could be my way of taking care of you even when I'm gone."

Hux looked confused, "but what do you get out of it?"

"Knowing that you are safe is plenty, Hux." Kylo said quietly. "Like I said, I'm protective of my friends."

"I've never really had a friend before." Hux admitted.

"Well, I'd like to be yours, if you'll have me." The humble look in Kylo's eyes spoke the sincerity of his words, and Hux felt himself softening towards the other man.

"Friends." He said, testing the word out, before looking up at Kylo with a shy smile. "If you paid for the night, are you able to stay? As my friend?"

"Is that something you would be comfortable with?" Kylo asked.

"I think so, yes."

"Then yes, I can stay." Kylo said, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh, and I paid extra so no one would disturb this room, so you can just relax." He said when he saw Hux's uncertainty.

"Ok, so now what?" Hux asked, not knowing what it was friends did when they were in a room alone together.

"So, did I ever tell you about the time my Dad tricked me into believing that I had stolen a treasure from pirates?" Kylo asked, and then launched into a story full of humor and bravery, acting like he didn't notice when Hux gradually moved closer to him on the couch, until he finally fell asleep with his head on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo couldn't remember a night in his life that was better than this one.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note* the song when Kylo gets to the club is Pony by Ginuwine ;)**

After that night, the pair of them fell into a sort of routine. Twice a week -if he could manage it- Kylo would come to the club and pay what was (in Hux's opinion) an exorbitant amount of money so the both of them could have a booth to themselves with the promise of absolutely no interruptions. During the nights that Kylo couldn't make it, he would always reach out through the force, oftentimes telling Hux stories about his childhood until the other man fell asleep.

Kylo soon became a regular at the club and many of the workers would greet him as he came in. Hux had told him -with a hint of irritation- that everyone at the club loved him, which caused Kylo to grin and say that at least _they_ appreciated him. Hux rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too.

As the weeks passed Hux learned to believe Kylo when he said he wasn't there for sex, something that both confused and delighted the redhead. However soon he found himself testing the Knight's rules, finding that he _wanted_ to be close to the other man, that he _wanted_ to know if those lips were as soft as they looked. Still, Kylo held fast to his rule of no sex, or really anything more intimate than hugging or holding hands, things Hux was surprised to find that he actually really enjoyed.

Kylo quickly found himself becoming attached to the other man, always wondering how he was doing, always waiting anxiously for the next opportunity to talk to him. He began to hate it every time he had to leave the planet for a mission, always in a hurry to get back and make sure Hux was ok. He had been irritable during the entire mission the Knights were currently on, the distraction causing him to not notice the blaster shot coming his way until it was too late, something Sam kept remind him of.

"Would you shut up already?" Kylo hissed between clenched teeth as Sam continued to rant at him as shots continued to fire around them. "The damn hole in my side is making it very obvious that I fucked up."

"Well I want to make sure that you _really_ get the message, Kylo." Sam snapped, even as he applied pressure to the wound while waiting for the others to get to them. "You've been distracted ever since you met Hux, and I kept warning you that you were going to get hurt, and look!" Sam waved a hand over Kylo's wound. "I was right."

"It was just a lucky shot." Kylo protested, but Sam shook his head.

"There is no such thing as a lucky shot with you. You should have sensed what was going to happen before the shooter did. You're distracted, and that is very dangerous in our line of work."

Kylo let out a shuddering breath. "You're right." He admitted, voice low. "I am so screwed."

Sam gave him a gentle smile. "You'll be fine, you just need to let him go."

Kylo slowly shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Why the fuck not?" Sam demanded, irritation bleeding from his pores.

Kylo couldn't meet Sam's eyes when he spoke. "Because I'm in love with him. Because I'm the idiot who fell in love with that obnoxious shithead, and because of what he is, he can never fucking know. He would never believe me, how could he after everything he's been through? So instead I'm going to be the best friend he will ever know, he deserves at least that much in life."

The shots ended abruptly, signaling that the other Knights had taken care of the shooter, the silence now deafening as Sam stared at him. "You're our leader Kylo, please remember that." Luckily he was prevented from saying anything back as the others arrived.

"You look like shit." Michael said bluntly, causing Kylo to raise his middle finger.

"Help me carry him back to the ship." Sam said, ignoring their antics. Kylo bit his lip to prevent from crying out, the act of the other Knights lifting him causing his side to begin to bleed in earnest. Seeing his pain, Sam's features softened. "We have plenty of bacta patches on board, you'll be feeling better in just a few hours." Kylo nodded silently, letting his eyes close against the pain.

They were back to their hotel by the next afternoon, and Kylo didn't tell the other Knights that he was going out the next night, more than fine with letting them think he was still resting in his room. While the bacta patches had helped his wound considerably, he was still in a great deal of pain, and would no doubt be prevented from going to the club if the others knew where he was going. They didn't understand, they couldn't know how being away from Hux was more painful than any blaster wound, that not being able to see him for this past week had been absolute torture.

He already began feeling better when he pulled up to the club, the bouncers waved him in with a smile, now used to him being around. He walked in and was greeted by Sasha, a female pleasure slave who often worked the same time as Hux. She waved a hand in greeting, a smile on her pretty face. "He's on stage right now. And I'm pretty sure he picked this song for you." She told him with a wink.

Kylo grinned back and walked towards the stage, unable to suppress the laugh that left him when he heard the song Hux was dancing to. The last time they had talked, Hux had said that he really wanted to ride a pony, it had been late and Kylo had been drifting off to sleep so he hadn't really thought about the weirdness to that statement, but now it was obvious what Hux had been really saying. At least, if the way he met Kylo's eyes and thrust his hips suggestively while biting his lip was any indication. The song ended not long after and a man reached out for Hux, credits in hand.

"He's with me." Kylo snarled at him, enjoying the fear that filled his face as he quickly backed away.

Once certain that the other man wouldn't bother Hux, Kylo turned back to the redhead who took the opportunity to jump into the Knights arms from the stage. Kylo caught him easily, and Hux's green eyes flashed in amusement before he lowered his head and kissed Kylo deeply, knowing that this was the only time he would allow anything like this to happen, and even then it was for pretense sake. Still, Hux found that he always enjoyed kissing Kylo, enjoyed how for those few precious seconds the other man kissed him back as if he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. It was too soon, as always, that Kylo was lowering him to the floor so they could head into the booth, but this time Kylo lacked his usual fluid moments, his face paling and a small gasp escaping him.

"What's wrong?" Hux demanded, looking at Kylo worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kylo said dismissively, but Hux wouldn't be swayed. He quickly ushered the other man into their booth before rounding on him, hands on his hips.

"Tell me." When Kylo stayed stubbornly quiet, Hux glared at him. "Friends tell each other things."

Kylo let out a groan. "I should have known you were going to use that against me."

"Yes, you should have." Hux agreed. "Now out with it."

"It's really not a big deal, ok? I just got grazed by a blaster on the last mission and I'm still a little sore." He spoke quickly, as if he said it fast enough Hux wouldn't realize what he said.

"You got shot?" Hux repeated.

"Just grazed, basically." Kylo hedged.

"You. Got. Shot."

"It's practically healed already."

"When during your mission was this?" Hux demanded.

"I don't see how that matters." Kylo sulked.

"When?" Hux repeated, voice holding no arguments.

"Last night." Kylo muttered, not meeting the other mans eyes.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Hux all but yelled. "You should be at your hotel resting! Hell, you shouldn't even been moving around! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see you." Kylo admitted with a shrug.

"I am _not_ worth you being in pain." Hux snapped as he moved to lift Kylo's shirt to inspect the damage, letting out an angry hiss as he saw the still raw wound. "And this was definitely _not_ just a graze, this hit you straight on!" He continued to curse under his breath as he grabbed a few bacta patches that were in drawers under the couch and placed them over Kylo's wound.

"It was worth it, it _is_ worth it." Kylo muttered, relief coursing through him as the bacta immediately began to dull the pain in his side. "Seeing you always makes me feel better."

"Well it shouldn't." Hux grumbled, brow furrowed as he concentrated on making sure the whole wound was covered enough. Once he was satisfied with his work he sat next to Kylo on the couch and fixed the other man with a glare. "You have to be more careful, Ren."

"Not you too!" Kylo groaned dramatically, causing Hux to stifle a laugh. "Sam has already given me an impressive lecture, so just consider me properly chastised."

"Well, I suppose I should trust Sam's lecture abilities." Hux said, lacing his fingers with Ren's and placing a kiss on the Knight's knuckles. "Just please be careful," he said, his lips caressing Kylo's hand as he spoke, "I hate the idea of you being hurt."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson." Kylo assured him. Hux must have accepted his answer, because he curled his legs underneath himself and leaned heavily against Kylo's uninjured side, his head laying perfectly on Kylo's shoulder. The Knight turned and kissed the top of Hux's head before resting his chin on top of his fiery red hair.

"So anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Kylo asked when they had sat in silence for a while.

He was surprised when he felt a flash of anxiety shoot through the other man, but Hux simply shook his head no. "Just the usual."

"You know I can feel that something bothered you." Kylo said gently.

"It's nothing." When Kylo arched an eyebrow Hux rolled his eyes.

"I have an old regular who's coming to see me next week, that's all." When he saw Kylo's brow furrow he laughed at him. "He's harmless, I just don't really care for him."

"I could come and buy your time instead." Kylo offered immediately.

"Absolutely not, Ren! It isn't that big of a deal, plus he makes my Master a shit ton of money."

"So what, it's not like you get any."

"So when my Master gets a lot of money it makes him happy, which makes my life easier." Hux explained irritably.

"Fine." Kylo agreed begrudgingly, "but if he does anything to upset me you have to tell me, and I swear I will come buy out his time."

Hux agreed, even though he knew he would never ask Kylo to do that. He hadn't been lying when he said his client paid a ridiculous amount of money for his time, but that wasn't the only thing stopping him. Raferik was an evil man, cruel and hateful, and Hux was afraid what his reaction would be if Kylo tried to buy out his time. He couldn't risk Kylo getting hurt just to help him, not when he had done so much for him already. Hux was filled with determination, that despite what Raferik did to him, he wouldn't let Kylo sense his distress and get involved. Hell, just knowing that he would be able to talk to the Knight after everything was help enough.

He had been Raferik's slave of choice for nearly a year now, so he had plenty of practice on how to pull himself back together after their little sessions, and knowing that Kylo would be keeping an eye out for him just made it that much more important that he keep it together. It truly was an unusual feeling, knowing that there was someone out there who wanted him for more than his body, or the amount of money he could bring them. And while he knew that this wouldn't last, he was still determined to hold onto it for as long as he could.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
